Amigos
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post 9x04. Oliver a tocado fondo, pero siempre hay alguien parando su caída. Reflexiones entre Clark y Oliver sobre la nueva situación del millonario de Metropolis y tal vez tenga una oportunidad de recuperarse.


Su vida era un completo fracaso, la estaba echando por la borda y ni siquiera le importaba. Estaba dejando de lado todo lo que le importaba y ni siquiera se preocupaba por ello. Estaba haciendo que todas las personas que se preocupaban por él, salieran corriendo. Sus amigos, su familia, pues al fin y al cabo, Clark, Lois, Chloe, todos eran su familia, los que se preocupaban por él, los que sufrían si lo veían mal, los que intentaban que saliera del agujero en el que él mismo se estaba enterrando.

Pero lo echando todo fuera de su vida con cada copa de whiskey, con cada trago que tomaba, con cada mujer de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre la mayor parte de las veces, con las que se acostaba. Quería morir, podía no decirlo en voz alta, tal vez los que estaban a su alrededor no se hubieran dado cuenta, pero quería morir.

¿Para que seguir viviendo cuando el peso de la culpa era tan grande que no le dejaba respirar? ¿Para que seguir adelante cuando cada día al despertarse con resaca sabía que no podría olvidar nunca lo que había hecho? ¿Para que?

Encima, para colmo, ahora se acababa de despertar en una cama ajena, que no reconocía. No recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, ni cuanto alcohol había terminado bebiendo. Todo era un mar de dudas y desconcierto.

Oliver, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y hasta él llegó el olor a café recién hecho y sobretodo muy cargado, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Le dolía la cabeza y la luz que entraba por la ventana le hacía daño en los ojos.

No reconocía las paredes de madera ni los cuadros que había en pared, había fotos, pero sus ojos no estaban preparados para intentar saber quien era la familia feliz que intuía con la mirada borrosa.

Los pasos continuaron acercándose a él y por fin alguien llamó a la puerta. El sonido de los nudillos le hizo estremecerse de dolor, pero pensó que sería un nuevo tipo de sufrimiento para toda la culpa que quería sacar de su interior.

"Oliver ¿estás despierto?"

No se lo podía creer, incluso para algo así como salvarle una noche de borrachera, estaba allí Clark Kent.

"Si tranquilo pasa."

Al entreabrirse la puerta, Oliver vio a un Clark muy distinto al que había visto durante los meses anteriores. Casi había olvidado como era Clark con su cazadora roja y su camisa de cuadros. Parecía que cuando volvía a su pueblo natal, Clark se olvidaba de ser el salvador del mundo por unas horas.

En la mano llevaba dos tazas de café humeante. Oliver se incorporó un poco más y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. Eso era nuevo, hasta para él. "Tranquilo que no hemos hecho nada. Tenías ropa muy sucia y pensé que sería mejor meterla a la lavadora." Oliver suspiró, no aliviado por haber hecho algo por lo que pudiera arrepentirse, si no porque por fin la cabeza parecía que dejaba de darle vueltas. "Además, estabas demasiado borracho, inconsciente diría yo, como para que hubiéramos hecho algo."

"Lo último que recuerdo es salir de un bar de Metropolis y no creo que me metiera en un autobús para venir a rematar la noche aquí a Smalliville."

Clark sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo, ofreciéndole una de las tazas de café, aunque en su estado, estaba seguro que podría tomarse las dos sin problemas y aún así no estaría completamente sobrio.

"¿Entonces no te acuerdas de nada?"

"Si a acordarme te refieres a saber porque he acabado desnudo en tu cama, lo siento pero no. Será mejor que me pongas al día."

"Muy bien. Acababa de atrapar a unos tipos, ladrones de banco lo normal y apenas eran las once. Por una noche, la ciudad estaba tranquila, ningún supervillano quería destruirla, Lois no estaba en peligro, nada. Podía hacerlo que yo quería."

"Y entonces pensaste que yo estaría metido en algún lío." Dijo Oliver con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía el café lo suficientemente cargado como para aclararle un poco las ideas.

"En realidad no. Escuché gritos a la salida de un bar. Pensé que sería una pelea. Pero era el dueño echándote con cajas destempladas de su local. Aunque llegué al final creo que habías estado intentando ligar con la novia de un amigo suyo o algo así. Creo que intentaste pagar por ella incluso."

"Oh dios. ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo?" Oliver le dio la taza a Clark y se dejó caer otra vez en la cama. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era desaparecer por completo.

"Espera, todavía se pone mejor."

"Estás disfrutando con todo esto ¿verdad?" Oliver le lanzó una de las almohadas de la cama, pero Clark consiguió esquivarla.

"No disfruto con el sufrimiento de la gente a la que quiero y mucho menos cuando los veo desplomarse en primer portal que encuentran como si fuera un indigente." Oliver no dijo nada, tan sólo miró, esperando que continuara hablando y le dijera hasta que punto podía haber caído. "Tu no eres así Oliver, te conozco bien, o al menos eso creo y se que siempre sales de tus propias cecinas, ¿Qué es lo que hace esto diferente?"

"Yo lo hago diferente. Cruce la línea Clark, lo sabes muy bien y cuando tuve que proteger, cuando tuve la oportunidad de ser otra vez una buena persona, fallé, tu mismo lo dijiste."

"Nunca te he contado todos mis errores ¿verdad? Oliver he pasado por eso mismo muchas veces. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí después de la muerte de Jimmy? Podía haberle salvado, si te hubiera hecho caso Jimmy estaría vivo."

"No es lo mismo y lo sabes."

"Es peor, que Jimmy era muy amigo, nuestro amigo, el marido de Chloe y ahora por mi culpa ella ha perdido todo."

Oliver se echó a reír. "Si pretendes ganar en una competición por saber quien ha sufrido más o quien ha cometido los errores más grandes, Clark, creo que no estás á mi altura. Y si no, mírame."

Clark pensó en la noche anterior. Oliver había terminado inconsciente, con la ropa hecha un asco y preparado para ser el blanco fácil de los paparazzis. Podía estar mal, podía haber hecho cosas horribles, pero Clark sabía que no se merecía ser inmolado por una ciudad que le debía tanto.

Lo cogió, se lo cargó al hombro y Oliver ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Murmuró algo entre sueños, algo sobre Lois, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Lo alegó de Metropolis y su casa de Smallville era el único lugar seguro en el que podía pensar.

"Así que me trajiste aquí, me quitaste la ropa y me dejaste dormir hasta ahora. Hubieras sido un estupendo hermano mayor. Pero Clark, siento decirte que me gusta ser hijo único, así que si me perdonas."

Oliver se levantó y vio que Clark había dejado sobre una butaca un vaquero y una camiseta. No era exactamente la ropa que más le gustaba llevar, pero era mejor que andar desnudo por la calle hasta Metropolis.

Sin embargo, Clark se le puso en medio.

"Clark. Me encanta que seas mi ángel de la guarda, lo digo en serio, pero preferiría que lo hicieras una vez cada veinticuatro horas. Si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer." Intentó apartarle, pero no lo consiguió.

"¿Cómo que, volver a meterte a un bar y beber hasta que tu hígado reviente? No lo siento, pero ya tuve bastante con dejar que te suicidaras una vez, no voy a permitirlo ahora."

"¿Y como vas a detenerme? Obviamente podrías conmigo si intentara tener una pelea contigo, pero encontraría la forma de escabullirme."

Sin que Oliver se lo esperara, Clark lo empujó contra la cama. Ni siquiera usó la fuerza, pues Oliver no estaba en su mejor momento como para defenderse y mucho menos para aguantar mucho tiempo en pie.

"Crees que tienes pecados que espiar. Muy bien, pues arregla tu conciencia aquí mientras pasas la resaca y dejas de beber alcohol. Porque lo siento en mi casa no encontrarás ni una botella." Oliver abrió la boca par decir algo, pero Clark continuó hablando y no le dejó hacerlo. "Tess ya sabe donde estás. Le he dicho que estás con gripe y que se encargue de las industrias Queen mientras tanto."

"¿Le has dado mis industruias a Tess? ¡Te has vuelto loco! Eso es lo que ella precisamente quería desde que me conoce. Has puesto mis empresas en manos del mismo demonio. ¿Cómo has podido Clark?"

Entonces Oliver se dio cuenta. Clark era un chico muy listo y no hacía nada porque si. Sabía que echándole el sermón no iba a conseguir nada y supuso que ya estaría cansado de ser su salvador y esperar a que cayera de nuevo para protegerlo de si mismo.

"Muy bueno Clark, quieres que vuelva a ser yo mismo, me presente delante de Tess y le diga que quiero mis empresas de vuelta." Clark sonrió con orgullo y cierta picardía, parecía que Oliver estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

"No está malo Oliver. Ahora sólo te queda vestirte, dejar de beber unos días y volver a ponerte el uniforme de Green Arrow. Entonces volverás a ser tu mismo."

"No voy a volver a ponerme el traje de Green Arrow, no podría." Dijo Oliver mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse. "Podría decirse que no me lo merezco."

"Oliver si algo que no deberías merecerte sería tener amigos como nosotros, yo no debería haberte recogido de la calle, Chloe no debería haber mandado el comunicado a los periódicos de que estabas en cama con fiebre, pero que pronto estarías de vuelta en el trabajo y Lois no debería haber, intentado, aunque sin mucho existo, hacerte unas galletas recién hechas."

Oliver se dio la vuelta riéndose. Clark tenía razón, no se merecía tener esa familia a su lado y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que lo apreciaban y como siempre estaban cuidando de él.

"Bueno no está mal, ahora casi pareces un auténtico granjero, ¿Qué te parece si me echas una mano con los animales en el campo?" Oliver lo miró como si no comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. "No creo que quieras ir a alcohólicos anónimos y el psicólogo no es tu fuerte así que, mientras te recuperas de tu _gripe_ podrías ayudarme con la granja. No serías el primer millonario de Metropolis que lo hace."

"Rehabilitación."

"Puedes llamarlo así. Pero tienes que prometerme que cuando un nuevo alienígena intente destruir la Tierra, volverás a ponerte el uniforme de Green Arrow y trabajarás en equipo conmigo."

"No te puedo prometer nada, pero creo que me arriesgaré con lo de la granja."

Se estrecharon la mano con fuerza. Las cosas tardarían en volver a su cauce entre ellos dos, pero aquella mañana parecía un buen principio. Al menos así le pareció a Oliver, que por primera vez en muchos días no quería tomar su primer trago y no estaba pensando ya cual sería el bar en el que pasaría toda la noche siguiente.

Clark le estaba ayudando, después de las muchas veces había tratado de hacerle desaparecer de su vida y de que le dejara en paz, Clark seguía ahí, como su hermano, a veces como el hermano protector, otras como el hermano que necesitaba una nueva dirección en su vida, pero ahora era su amigo, el mejor amigo incluso, el que no le iba a dejar tirado por nada del mundo y tal vez de esa forma, podría evitar volver a caer en el mismo agujero otra vez.


End file.
